Blood Red Corvette
by phoenix2411
Summary: Eric awakens from his day rest to find his bed cold and Sookie nowhere to be seen. Where could she possibly be? Perhaps waiting on the hood of his blood red corvette? Smutty little one shot. Reviews are appreciated.


Eric's eyes snapped open. Reaching across the bed for his beloved Sookie, his brow furrowed in confusion as his fingers grasped nothing but cool sheets, only a trace of her smell and warmth left behind. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on a white slip of paper left on the bedside table.

 _I'm in the garage. Come find me lover._

He felt his cock instantly harden as he wondered what his devious little fairy could possibly be up to. Oh, she might play innocent, but Eric knew deep down Sookie loved the hunt, the chase, and to be fucked **hard**.

Using his vampire speed, he bolted out of the bedroom and threw open the garage door, flicking on the lights. What he saw in front of him made his fangs run out with a predatory pop and his cock become painfully hard.

His Sookie was draped across the hood of his cherry red Corvette, clad in nothing but fishnet stockings and thigh high "come fuck me" boots. Her blonde hair a delightful mess of tousled waves and her lips painted the same shade of red as the car she was currently occupying. Her nipples hardened at the sight of him and her eyes clouded over with lust, the scent of her arousal wafting throughout the room.

"Took you long enough," she quipped breathlessly, biting her lower lip as she leered into his glacier blue eyes.

"Lover, if you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for," Eric growled as he stalked towards her. He watched as Sookie shuddered at his words, spreading her legs for him.

Eric walked forward until he was directly between her thighs and hissed as she grabbed his cock and tugged.

"Eric," Sookie whispered into his ear whilst raking her nails up and down his chiselled abs, "I want you to bend me over the hood of your car and fuck me until I can't stand."

That was all Eric needed to hear. He grabbed her arms and spun her around, pushing the top half of her body onto the hood of his Corvette. Using his feet to kick her legs apart, he ripped a hole in the crotch of her fishnets ignoring her slightly irritated yet highly aroused groan.

Standing behind her, he dragged the tip of his cock up and down her warm pussy, growling as he felt just how fucking wet she was for him. All for him. With one hard thrust, he sheathed himself fully inside her, pulling out to slam back into her.

"Oh fuck, Eric, harder baby please," Sookie begged, pushing her ass back desperately. Eric took hold of one of her hips and used his other hand to grab a fistful of her golden hair and slammed into her hot pussy at a speed only a vampire could accomplish, growling as he took his fairy princess on the hood of his beloved Corvette.

"Mine, my Sookie, mine, mineminemine," he snarled possessively, smacking her ass as he pounded into her tight, wet heat. "So fucking tight, all for me, all mine."

"Yes Eric, oh god, all yours, yes yes yes," Sookie cried out, stuttering her words with the force of how hard Eric was fucking her.

Eric moved the hand that was tangled in her blonde curls to around her neck and pulled her body up off the Corvette, reaching his other hand around to grasp roughly at her breasts. He tugged and pulled at her nipples as his other hand coiled around the beautiful column of her elegant neck. Grunting with every hard thrust, he almost came undone at the delicious sounds of Sookie gasping breathlessly into his ear.

"You like it don't you my little fairy, you like it when I'm rough with you. You love feeling my cock slam into you, my dirty fairy slut," Eric snarled into her ear as he fucked her faster and harder, encouraged by Sookie's unintelligible mewls of pleasure.

"OH god yes Eric, just like that, make me your slut, don't stop please god don't stop," Sookie panted as she brought her hand down to rub at her clit, feeling her release building.

Pushing her back forward onto the Corvette, Eric slammed into her as fast and as hard as he could go without breaking his little fairy as she pushed her ass back onto him, desperate to bury his cock inside her pussy as deep as possible.

Eric felt her pussy tighten and convulse as she came, "OH GOD ERIC YES," and he delivered a few more forceful thrusts before he felt his climax building.

He roared as he spurted his seed into her dripping wet pussy, falling forwards on top of his lover. Both panting, Eric reluctantly inched out of Sookie and carried her bridal style back up to their bedroom.

Curled up together in the cool silk sheets, Eric stroked Sookie's cheek as he bathed in her familiar warmth and glow, "You really should surprise me like that more often lover."


End file.
